tigress nightmare makes her dream come true
by cartoonwriter
Summary: tigress has a bad nightmare and ends up with a crush on po. Po soon finds out. what will happen?
1. a nightmare

**first fanfic I'm writing. **

I don't own kung fu panda

"How could I not notice this before?" tigress said.

A few minutes pass then a loud boom came from all around them. Then a machine made to dodge arrows automatically shoots an arrow at Po. Hitting Po in the chest.

"Noooo…" tigress said as she woke up from the nightmare.

It It was about 2 hours past midnight waking up the rest of the five, Po and also master shifu. Everyone came as soon as tigress settled down. Master shifu asked what happen. Tigress said it was just a nightmare but I forgot it already, knowing it was a lie. Shifu could sense she was lying but decided to ask when the time was right. The most nervous out of anyone including tigress was Po. Tigress saw po looking straight into his big jade eyes.

"Tigress, tigress" is all she heard Po say knowing there was more.

Tigress snapped out of it and politely asked what?

Po repeated tigress are you okay.

Oh yeah tigress said with a tone.

Okay Po said as he walked back into his room quickly giving a smile towards tigress. Tigress felt butterflies in her stomach as soon as that smile hit her. She wondered what was going on. Soon after tigress was spooked when Po snored loudly.

"how can that cute panda be asleep already?"

tigress caught herself saying **_cute._**

Tigress now knew what was going on. I like Po muttered tigress. When tigress found out she moved the trunk in her room quietly not trying to wake the five and Po. Tigress soon opened up the loose floor board and grabbed her journal. She then got the key that unlocks her journal. Tigress wrote down.

**_ I had a dream which turned into a nightmare. Then I woke up waking everyone with me. Then I found out I have a crush on Po._** She quickly closed the book and put it back into hiding with the key. Tigress went to sleep thinking of Po and what to do.

A loud metallic noise awoke everyone. Tigress jumped up as soon as she heard the mourning gong.

Good morning master said everyone.

Good mourning students today you will not train the body but train the mind said the small red panda.

This means meditation for the whole day, But I will take Po and tigress with me to learn a special meditation.

Tigress wondered what that means, as did Po. soon she walked into the kitchen to eat. Po asked what the dream was about.

Tigress said it was a nightmare and I don't remember it in a very mean tone.

This hurt Po's feelings and tigress could see this in his eyes.

Sorry tigress said.

Po said its okay I have had a dre… nightmare like that.

Tigress felt embarrassed then she quietly eat the tofu Po made special for her.

Why does Po keep being so nice to me when I treat him bad said tigress.

Tigress wished she was nicer to him but didn't know how.

Po said loudly foods ready.

The five and shifu love Po's food so much they eat it so fast it's almost impossible.

Okay students now you must meditate but Po and tigress come with me.

After a long walk Master shifu showed them a location in a high in the mountains.

This is the valley of the connecting minds said shifu.

Po asked why it is called that.

Shifu said this place allows two or more people to experience each other's thoughts and thoughts so deep that the person who has those thoughts can feel them.

Tigress thought "oh no know Po will know about my journal and worse how I have a crush on him."

Ready ti Po said.

Yeah said tigress.

After shifu explained how to do it and how it works they began. Soon tigress saw Po's experiences, thoughts, memories and his heart. Tigress saw him being orphaned and Mr. Ping adopting him. Also how and most importantly how Po saw tigress has his best friend. Tigress felt confused, happy, sad, and disappointed. In Po's head he saw tigress's nightmare and saw what she written in her journal. Also how tigress wished how she and Po could be a couple. That ended their meditation.

When tigress saw Po's eyes she knew he knew and ran crying. Po was in shock both because he saw how tigress really felt and how tigress ran crying. Shifu told Po to go after her. Po bowed and ran towards her but was to slow. Tigress stopped at a cave and hid curled up in a ball crying on how embarrassed and weak she was now. She soon looked up and saw Po.


	2. Chapter 2

**set a little bit before the ending of chapter 1**

I can't believe she likes me. Po said.

Soon Po realizes that tigress is running and goes after her. Po ran as fast as he can trying to catch up to tigress. Tigress was barley in sight but tigress soon saw run into a cave. About a minute later he was at the entrance of the big cave. Po admired how the cave looked but was snapped back to reality when he heard tigress crying and soon she looked up at him.

Go away tigress said with depression.

Po said "tigress I can't do that."

Please tell me why you are so nice to me even though you never liked me. Tigress said.

Po immediately said "who said I never loved you."

Tigress felt better when he said "**_love_**." I never said love tigress thought.

What do you mean Po.

Po said I'll show you but we have to do the meditation again.

Tigress hated the idea of doing the meditation again, but knew she had to do it.

Po said I will show you some memories I have of you when I was 18.

Tigress soon went into her meditative stance and begin.

Tigress saw how Po first seen her fighting and saw how beautiful she was. He soon went to the market and got a tigress action figure and placed it in a special place. Tigress felt how Po was in love with her. How Po would look at the action figure as he fell asleep and dreamt about her almost every night.

Po saw tigress's pain of being called a monster in the orphanage. Also when tigress first met shifu.

The meditation ended.

"Po" tigress said softly.

If you do love me why couldn't I feel it in the previous meditation?

Po said soon after I met you I realized that I would probably only get to be your friend. I soon gave up on you thinking it would never happen.

Po, I'm so sorry for making you feel that way. I would never of done that if I knew you earlier. Tigress said.

Its ok but what are we going to tell master shifu? Po asked.

Tigress said I don't know.

Soon they left and tigress apologized to master Shifu and bowed. Tigress began to explain what was going on but master shifu said "I know already."

Both Po and tigress asked how.

I said this valley connects two or more minds. I used a sacred technique to block what you two would she from me. I also know about the 2nd meditation.

Po and tigress blushed as red as a rose.

Po, tigress if you two want to date I give you my blessing.

Po and tigress looked at each other and wondered "what did that mean?"

**authors note.**

**please tell me what you think and please give me ideas. anything helps.**


	3. an injury

After the long and awkward walk to the jade palace, the night filled with black and everyone ate dinner. While Po and tigress ate dinner they both quickly glance at each other and viper noticed.

So what was the special meditation viper asked?

Shifu loudly said no one dare ask this question again.

Viper regretted asking this and quietly ate her special noodle soup. After dinner Po and viper collected the dishes and began to clean. Although Po mostly cleaned since viper had no arms.

_Cough… _Po is there something going on with you and tigress?

Po stopped drying the plate and his cheeks slightly became pink.

Oh viper said. Does tigress know?

Po now looked like his cheeks became a red tint.

Come on Po why haven't you asked her out yet?

Po quickly looked around for tigress and told viper "I never asked anyone out before."

Viper was shocked in disbelief but asked why not?

I never had a girl like me and I will only ask a girl out if I knew she liked me but that has never happen before. Po said in embarrassment.

Really so you never went on a date? Did you even have a first kiss? Viper said in shock.

Po cheeks became as red as a blood ruby. Po buried his face in his hands. Viper was in totally shock but knew he had to help him.

Po if you want you can practice on me viper said blushing a little bit.

Po's eyes widen. Po took it the wrong way and asked in a high pitch tone "you want me to practice kissing you!"

No, no, no I meant asking me out viper said blushing as hard as Po was.

Oh ok Po said, so how do I asked a girl out?

Viper said you had to be confident and pretty much invite her out for a nice evening. Po and viper practiced but Po got really nervous just by practicing.

Come on Po, you defeated Tai lung and Shen with his army and you can't ask a girl out?

Po was trying so hard. Eventually he was able to do it only after 3 hours.

By the time they were done, everyone had to go to sleep. Po said thanks and goodnight to viper as did she.

At about 4 in the morning Po was talking in his sleep. This woke up tigress, viper, and crane. Po was mumbling "tigress… would you be interested… in going to that new… restaurant with me. Viper was hoping that tigress was asleep but that was not the case. Tigress thought "_is he going to ask me out?"_

Crane got excited and thought of planning the first date. Soon they all fell asleep and then the gong awoke everyone.

During training crane flew over to Po and told him I heard you're going to ask tigress out.

Po glanced at viper but crane said "you were talking in your sleep."

Po hoped tigress didn't hear but was too busy talking to crane.

Crane said "come on let me be your wingman" (pun intended)

Po agreed and asked to make it special.

Shifu heard this and actually smiled.

After training Po got washed up and went to tigress at the scared peach tree. She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Po could see the stars in her eyes. Po was sure he couldn't do it but then he got a boost of confidence from nowhere. Po asked tigress if she would be interested in going on a picnic with him at a secret location. Tigress was shocked but not surprised and said yes.

Po was so happy but kept it in and asked how sunset is tomorrow.

Tigress said perfect.

Soon the two left and Po went to his room. He quickly closed the door and danced. He was so happy he almost forgot to make dinner. Tonight's dinner was a secret recipe Po made when he was learning to cook. Mantis asked what this was. Po said it is a recipe made from secret ingredients from secret location. Tigress wondered if this came from the place their going to go on their date.

After dinner viper took Po aside and congratulated him.

Po was so happy he went to sleep dreaming of tigress.

Gong woke everyone early and master shifu announced that today is going to be a day off.

Perfect Po thought. That would give me more time to get ready. Soon Po made breakfast and began to get ready but then Po got hit pretty hard on his shoulder and it became dislocated.

Oh no what will I do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Po had finished making breakfast for everyone but tigress wasn't there for an unknown reason. Po forgot a bowl to put the food in. Po went to grab the bowl but it was placed up high in the cabinets. Po got on the counter to try to reach it.

Got it Po said, but Po lost his balance hand fell right on his right shoulder. Po cried for help and master shifu yelled "get the healer."

After the healer looked at Po she said it is dislocated. I can't do it I am to weak maybe master tigress. No Po said he soon left to get ready for his date.

_With tigress_

Tigress was at the market looking for some jewelry and maybe a new wardrobe. After looking for about an hour, tigress found a white pendent with a red dragon on it on a gold chain. Tigress fell in love with it and asked how much. The dealer said 100 gold goins but asked why master tigress needed a necklace.

Tigress blushed and told her she had a date with someone special.

Oh the dealer said. Here just take it.

What? Master tigress asked.

Yes it's not everyday master tigress comes to your stand and looking for something for her date. The dealer said.

Wow thank you master tigress said and soon bowed. The dealer smiled and bowed back. She soon went back to the jade palace when it was about sunset.

Tigress ran into Po and asked if he was ready. Po said yes and told her to follow him. Po moved some leaves and reveled a secret trail. Tigress was surprised and soon the two saw a beautiful flower. Po picked it up and put it behind tigress's ear. Tigress felt moved and loved by this. When the couple got there they a small lake with a waterfall running into the lake.

Po this is beautiful how did you find this place tigress asked

This is where my grandfather proposed to his wife and had been passed down the generations.

Tigress felt so special. She felt so happy to be special enough to have Po share his family's secret location. The two then ate dinner on some rocks near the lake. Tigress noticed that Po was eating left handed even though Po was right handed. Tigress asked why he was eating left handed.

Po said I fell and dislocated my shoulder and the healer could not put it back in but she said you could. Tigress felt surprised and asked how do I do it?

Po said the healer told him to have it pushed back in by pulling it up high but it will hurt a lot.

Tigress for the first time felt scared and told him I'll try to make it as painless as I can. On 3, 1, 2, 3. Po yelled and tigress tried to comfort him. Po looked into tigress's eyes. She was so beautiful with the flower in her hair, Po leaned forward and kissed tigress.

Tigress was shocked, surprised, and happy. Tigress kissed him back just as the sun set. The two soon broke the kiss gasping for air. Po was so happy and told tigress that that was his first kiss.

Tigress felt so happy and kissed him again.

Soon the two ate dinner and returned to the jade palace where master shifu was waiting for them.

Po shifu said wanting to speak to him in private.

Tigress gave Po a worried look.

Po if you do anything to hurt my daughter I will make you train hard for an entire month on a diet! Master shifu said.

Po was terrified of the idea and bowed. He soon said goodnight to tigress and went to sleep, dreaming of the kiss as did tigress.


End file.
